


Time for Dreaming

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2018, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Prompt:“No worries, we still have time."





	Time for Dreaming

It’s not an alarm that wakes him. It’s not habit either, body trained to wake up early after years spent doing so. And it’s the latter of which that tells him the day is still in its infancy as Lance is abruptly torn from his sleep.

 

He thinks maybe it could have been a dream that woke him, but the thought is short-lived as a startled gasp to his right informs of the cause.

 

It’s Keith, jerking up in bed with a hitched breath and unkempt hair. A cute appearance, were his eyes not wild and glowing a soft yellow ochre, and Lance immediately knows why.

 

“Hey, hey-” he soothes, voice raspy from sleep. He turns over on his side to face the boy, reaching out to trace circles onto Keith’s upper arm. “Shh, it’s okay. It was just a dream.”

 

Well, a nightmare. Lance has experienced Keith’s startling wake-up calls enough to know the difference between the two. But he thought they were getting better. He thought Keith was getting them less.

 

“Lance-” Keith huffs, blinking rapidly as his eyes fill with tears. It’s not the reaction Lance was expecting, and he hastily sits up to edge closer on the bed, wrapping his arms shaking shoulders.

 

“I’m here,” he reassures, feeling Keith’s own hands grasp tightly into the fabric of his shirt. “I’m here, and you’re safe. It’s okay.”

 

He doesn’t need to ask what Keith was dreaming about. He thinks he already knows, but as Keith takes a shaky breath, forehead nestling into the crook of Lance’s neck, he finds out regardless.

 

“I saw you die-” Keith confesses brokenly. “I saw you-and I couldn’t make it there in time, and you-you-!”

 

Lance tightens his grip, rocking Keith back and forth as he utters calming phrases in Spanish. It takes a while, but eventually Keith relaxes enough to ease his grip, and Lance feels him sigh as he sinks deeper into the embrace.

 

He doesn’t let go, but he leans back enough to stare down into Keith’s eyes. They’re dark: shadowy and beautiful, and no longer Galra.

 

_Good._

 

“I’m here, Keith. Right here.”

 

He wants to say more, wants to promise that he’s not going to die and that they’re safe and it’s over…but that would be a lie. Something beyond Lance’s control to ensure. And he knows Keith wouldn’t be comforted by such a statement.

 

“Let’s go back to sleep, okay?”

 

But Keith shakes his head, ducking back to the warmth of Lance’s chest.

 

“I…I don’t-”

 

_He’s scared…_

 

“I’ll be right here,” Lance murmurs, adjusting their positions so they’re resting back on the pillows. He keeps Keith close, resting his cheek on the top of tangled black hair. “Watching over to make sure the nightmares don’t come back.”

 

Keith shivers, and Lance tucks the blanket up to cover the boys ears: a gesture that he knows helps calm his boyfriend when words don’t do the trick. There’s something about the pressure, the added warmth. Whatever the case it works wonders, though Keith is still stubborn.

 

“But… “ he protests weakly, exhaustion colouring his words, “don’t we have to get up soon?”

 

They do, yeah, but Lance won’t admit that. The alarm will sound when it does, and they’ll start their day anew, facing whatever challenges it promises to present. But for now they can rest.

 

“ **No worries,** love,” he whispers, running gentle fingers through Keith’s hair. He keeps his voice low, seeing as Keith’s breathing has already leveled out: chest rising slowly as he sinks back into sleep. “ **We still have time.** ”

 

And they do. Maybe not a lot, but it still counts.

 

They have time.

 

And Lance intends to make the most of it, because war has a way of cutting it short, and Keith’s nightmare could very well be a reality they one day face. But Lance doesn’t want to think about that. He’s learned to linger in the present, forget the past and ignore the future. Because the present is the best place for him to be, especially now, here, with Keith wrapped snug in his arms.

 

 _We still have time,_  he thinks groggily, eyes sliding shut as he inhales Keith’s scent.  _We still have time._

 

_And I’ll spend all of it with you._


End file.
